All's Fair in Love and War
by Liz Nekogami
Summary: What if before the final battle, Inuyasha and Kagome mated? What if she was pregnant during their time apart, and 15 years passed instead of 3? The Southern and Northern lords are planning to attack the Western and their only allies are the Eastern. Only problem, 1: the leader is a female, 2: they're cats! They'll only agree to fight on terms of marriage. Oh dear. This spells drama
1. Welcome to the world, Inume

A/N: This new story has nothing to do with "Help from the future". Im just using the same oc's. If you like it, follow, favorite, and review. If not, move on. Lets begin.(Btw this is kinda like the final act ending, but the time they're apart is extended.)

Kagome's POV

'Its only been a few weeks and I still miss him. I miss them all. The day the well closed was rough, for all of us. I may never see him again. Never be held by him again. I'll never regret that night.' I thought.

I traced and purple bite mark on my shoulder. My mate mark from him, a symbol of our love. I don't care if others see it, I could care less. I want the whole world to know I'm the mate of a half demon. My mother and brother were the happiest for me, grandpa took his sweet time excepting this. I haven't been in school for a while, so I decided to go back. Classes are boring, but I have straight A's. I'm thinking of becoming a writer and write about my journey in the feudal era. Of course I have to call it fiction, cause no one would believe that its true. I just feel sick...so sick.

"Kagome? You ok?" Asked Eri

"Huh,yeah. My lunch is just fighting with me." I said

"I think you should go to the nurse." said Yuka

"I agree. You look horrible." said Ayumi

"Girls! Im fi_..." I was cut short by a sudden cramp and fell to my knees

"Kagome!" Ayumi cried

"Yuka get a teacher!" Eri yelled

"Help! We need help!" Yuka screamed.

'ugh I feel like shit...'

I was sent to the hospital instead. The doctors examined me like they'd do for any person. My mother came in as quickly as possible and talked with the doctor.

'They're taking a long time in there. What are they doing?' I wondered

After almost an hour my mom and the doctor came in. My mom sat next to me and hugged me, tears in her eyes.

"Mom, whats wrong?" I asked

"Nothing hun. I'm fine." she said

"Then whats wrong with me?"

"Nothing miss Kagome. We're...well im concerned though about your condition." said the doctor

"Condition? What condition?" I asked

"Have you been, how do I say this, sexually active lately?" he asked

My eyebrows lifted a bit in confusion.

"No."

"Have you been raped or been drugged and forced into sexual activity?" he asked

"Why the fuck are you asking me this shit?" I asked getting pissed

"You're pregnant miss Kagome. One of the many tests we run on sick young women is a pregnancy test. It came up positive." he said

'Im pregnant? But how?' I wondered

Then I remembered my night with Inuyasha. Our mating night, that explains it. Im pregnant with his child...our child

"If you want, we can schedule an abortion." He said searching for a paper.

"No. I want to keep my baby." I said

"Young lady do you know the risks you're taking. You're 15 and just started high school. You or your child might not survive."

"I'll take that chance." I said

Later

I sat in bed rubbing my stomach and thinking of boy names. There was a 90% chance of it being a boy. What if he was like Inuyasha? And looked like him too? Just have to wait 9 months. How bad can being pregnant be?

4 month later

Ive been through hell and its only been 4 months. Morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, plus im huge as fuck. The doctor who will be helping me during the birthing process said the baby's developing quickly, too quickly for a normal baby. How much longer will my pain last. I sat for dinner with my family and felt something wet and warm go down my legs.

"It broke."

"What Kagome?" Asked my mom

"My water broke..."

We rushed quickly to the hospital. I was scared, not for myself, but for my child. I prayed that they'd be born safely. The pain was unbearable, I was frightened. I wanted support from the one I love.

'I wish you were here...Inuyasha...'

A sudden cry snapped me back to reality. The doctors were cleaning up and making sure I was alright. I watched the nurses at the cleaning table and heard them talking.

"Where are the ears?"

"What are these flaps?"

"Her hair is white, this isn't normal."

"Run tests on her." said a doctor

"Don't. I want to see my baby, now." I said sternly

The doctor sighed and took the baby from the nurses and handed her to me. She was beautiful. I thought she'd be a boy, but it didn't matter. She was perfect, and looked so much like her father.

'Same hair, ears, I bet she has his eyes.' I thought holding her close

"Should we run tests on her mutation? Surgery?" Asked the doctor

"No. She's perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about her." I said

The doctors eventually had to take her to run tests to see if she was healthy. My family and I roamed the hallways to the viewing room. Souta decided to be sweet and push me in the wheelchair. We looked through the glass at her, she was easy to spot. She was a unique one, but a true jewel. A diamond in the rough.

"What are you naming her?" Souta asked

"...Inume. I think I'll name her Inume." I said

"What a wonderful name. Fits her nicely." Said Grandpa

"Its perfect." Said my mom

I smiled and looked at her and saw little amber orbs staring back at me. She smiled a little before falling asleep.

'Welcome to the world, Inume.'


	2. This is what a family feels like

A/N: Again, this new story has nothing to do with "Help from the future". Im just using the same oc's. If you like it, follow, favorite, and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ;-;. I only own my oc's.

* * *

><p>15 years later<p>

Kagome's POV

'She's late again. And even made her favorite casserole.' I thought as I sat in the kitchen.

Its been 15 years since Inume's birth. I was able to get a week off from my publisher to spend time with her. After all her birthday is coming up, and she'll be 15. She grew up so fast.

"Mama im home!" I heard her call

"im in the kitchen hun!" I called back

When she walked in, I smiled a proud smile. She grew into a lovely young woman. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she and her father could have been twins. The only differences between the two was age and gender. She was dressed like a rebel, her uniform was altered to her comfort. She was the only girl at her school who wore long skirts and short sleeve shirts. She's a loner at school...no, everywhere. Because of her demon blood, she couldn't make friends.

"I smell tatter tot casserole! Thanks mom!" She said sitting at the table and began eating away.

"Your welcome hun. oh, you forgot to take off your beanie. Let me." I said removing the gray beanie from her head.

Her two white ears popped out and twitched a little. I laughed a little.

"Just like you father's..." I whispered

"Mama don't start crying now. Lets have fun this week. Just us." She said smiling sadly at me.

"Alright. I'm sorry..."

"Keh, its fine." She said and went back to her food

'You really are like your father..'

Later that week

Imune's POV

I sat at a single chaired table at lunch. It was a regular day for me, I always sat alone. I had no friends, but I didn't care. I didn't need anyone...I have mama. I looked up at the sound of laughing. It was Ritsu and his friends. He was so cute, so perfect. His brown hair was perfectly cut and his blue eyes were gorgeous. I had a huge crush on him, but I was too shy to talk to him.

'Today...I'll talk to him after school...' I thought

Later that day

I waited by the gate for him to appear. I was so scared, I wanted to run. When I saw him coming I walked up to him.

"Um hi Ritsu..." I said to him

"Oh hi..." He said quite scared

"Are you ok? You don't look good." I said getting closer

"Back off! I don't want trouble..." He said backing away

'W-What?...'

"Sorry!" He screamed running past me

I don't know how long I stood there, but it felt like forever...my heart ached and tears fell from my eyes...I should have known better...

"Inume hun."

I turned around to my mother. She had a sad smile on her face when she looked at me. I ran into her arms sobbing, I felt like shit.

"I know its tough. It'll be ok..." She said rubbing my back

"Was dad like that?" I asked

"No...he would run after an old love...when she left for good, he'd still push me away. He said I was too good for him. That he didn't deserve me." she replied

"Really? That's what dad did?" I said

"Yeah...well lets head home hun." she said

"Ok."

Later that night

I sat on the roof over my bedroom window and stared at the moon. It was a quiet night, the stars sparkling bright. I sighed to myself as I wondered.

'What was my dad like? Am I really just like him? Where is he?' I asked myself in my head

I looked down at the well house and cocked my head to the side. For as long as I could remember, mama always went in there for the first 5 years of my life. She stopped when I was 6 and told me to never go in there.

"What could be in there anyway? .." I asked myself

My curiosity got the better of me this time and I stood up. I jumped off from the roof and landed on my feet easily. I walked over to the well house and looked inside.

"Nothing but an old well..."

I got closer and looked in the well. It was dark and creepy looking. I sighed and leaned on the edge and closed my eyes.

'I really want to meet my dad. ..'

A sudden light breeze blew in my face.

'Wait...A breeze? ...what?..'

I opened my eyes with surprise and stood there frozen. I saw the night sky at the bottom of the well. I must of lost it, I'm going crazy.

"Inume!"

I turned around to see my mother with a surprised look on her face. She walked down the steps into the well house and looked in the well. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Mama? What's going on? " I asked

"Inume...you ready to meet your father? " She asked me

I looked at her like she was crazy. But, for some reason I felt drawn to see what's on the other side. I looked her in the eyes and nodded. She got up onto the ledge of the well and hoisted me up with her. I closed my eyes as we jumped into the well. I opened them to see a beautiful blue light surround us. When I felt my feet reach the ground I looked up again. There were vines on the well. I climbed up well with her to see a forest.

" What the hell? ?" I looked around confused

It was so strange. The well looked less old and the open area and forests seemed to look as if they'd always been here. I thought I'd freak out more than I was, but I wasn't. Its seemed as if I knew this place, yet I've never been here before. My mother seemed familiar with this place, like it was home.

"Mama? Where are we?" I asked

"You mean when. This is still Japan, and the area where our home is be back in the modern era." She said

"Modern era? You mean...we're in the past?" I asked

"Yes, the feudal era to be exact. In this era, this time, 15 years before your birth on my 15th birthday...I met your father." she said smiling

"No way..."

I felt a presence of another and looked behind us. There stood a man in red and amour, and he looked similar to me. My mother smiled ad cried when she looked at him, and so did her.

"Its been too long Inuyasha, did I keep you waiting?" Kagome asked, walking closer to him

The man named Inuyasha walked up to my mother and hugged her, tears in his eyes.

"What the heck have you been doing all this time idiot?" he said, his voice cracking a little

He looked up at me and our eyes locked and we stared for awhile. Its was only a few seconds later that I realized who he was and began to cry. He held out a hand to me.

"Don't you want to hug your old man?" He asked

"...DADDY!"

I ran into his and my mother's arms sobbing. I was so happy to finally meet him. I felt complete, I felt the love I always wanted and needed.

"So...So this is what it feels like to have a family...I never want it to end..."


End file.
